


popcorn

by fleetingfancy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 20 and 22, Fluff, M/M, buttery popcorn, even though he acts innocent, harry is a tease and he knows it, i think i was hungry lmao, louis is gone the moment he sees him, niall is the cool straight jock ya feel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetingfancy/pseuds/fleetingfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which louis should be content with his life but isn't and harry's fingers are absolutely sinful when covered with butter</p>
            </blockquote>





	popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> hello i don't know what this is but it's set up for more parts so we'll see how that turns out !! cheers

Louis Tomlinson had long since ceased giving fucks about anything, because he had a theory. If you don’t mess with the problem, it’ll find a way of fixing itself. The key is to not think about it. Thinking leads to the giving of fucks, which is an unnecessary waste of time. Louis had lived his twenty some years by this theory, and it had worked out alright. He had a job, a boring desk job but a stable one, and a place to live, and enough friends. All accomplished with as few fucks given as possible. One of the side effects of giving no fucks whatsoever included being rather difficult at cheering people up. Niall was having another one of his “I’m gonna be alone forever mate” days, and Louis, as always, had no idea what to do.

“Listen, Niall, d’you wanna go out?” Louis asked, running a hand through his hair exasperatedly. Niall clutched a beer can, and was looking morosely at the rain pouring outside.

“Not really,” Niall replied, sighing deeply. “How do people do it? Find the person of their dreams?”  
“If I knew, I wouldn’t be sitting here with your sorry ass,” Louis leaned back in his chair. “Do you want to see a movie?”

Niall sat up a little in his chair. “Which one?”

“There’s a new Captain America out,” Louis said hopefully. He'd been wanting to see it for ages. 

“I’m not really feeling it, but there’s no harm in going, I guess,” Niall replied. Louis couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He’d known Niall since high school, and as far as straight jocks go, he wasn’t half bad. He was one of the few people Louis could count on, despite his terrible fashion sense.

Ten minutes later, Louis and Niall walked into the popcorn scented theater filled with screaming children and scene kids.

“You get the popcorn, and I’ll get the tickets and find us seats, yeah?” Louis said, already heading towards the crowded ticket line. After getting the tickets, Louis entered the dark theater room, which is blissfully quiet compared with the pandemonium outside. It was also very crowded, and Louis had to carefully scan the room to find two seats for him and Niall. He spied some in the corner of the theater, one seat away from the edge. Relieved, he sat down and watches the people around him. Louis did this whenever he was in public, because having been blessed with a talent of reading people, he thought it interesting to imagine the stories of the lives of the people around him. The awkward teenagers two rows ahead- first date, definitely, and she was clearly not into him, judging from the way she leaned away from him while he spoke. In the row directly in front of him, an elderly man sat peacefully, surrounded by a mob of chattering grandchildren. Louis’s attention turned to the guy entering the theater, loping with an easy grace, a bandanna around his dark curly hair and dressed in very well fitting skinny jeans ( _not bad_ ) and a simple dark muscle tee ( _he and Niall would agree on something)_. Louis couldn’t get a read on him like everyone else around him. The guy scanned the theater, his eyebrows scrunched together. His skin was tanned, and he seemed quite fit.  Not bad at all. His eyes landed on Louis, and he grinned, bright as fucking sunshine _._ Louis was transfixed, like a deer caught in the headlights. This boy was _beautiful_. And he was walking straight towards him _._ Louis was torn between running away from the scene entirely or asking the boy to sit in his lap.

“Hi, uh, is this seat taken?” he asked in a deep, slow voice, pointing to the seat next to Louis. Louis decided at that moment that he wanted nothing more but to hear this boy talk for the rest of his life. Not to mention the things he wanted those long pretty fingers to do to him.

“Oh, no, have a seat,” Louis attempted to say normally, failing miserably. The boy sat down, absolutely brimming with enthusiasm as he looked at Louis.

“I’m Harry,” he said, smiling widely. “You’re Louis Tomlinson, right?” Calm down, Louis, there’s just a hot boy sitting very close to you who also knows your name.

“I-uh, yeah,” Louis stuttered. “How did you-”

“I’ve seen some of the stuff you did at the theater house, the workshop plays, and all,” Harry shrugged. Was it possible to get lost in someone’s dimples? “You haven’t done anything in a while, have you?”

“No, I stop in the fall,” Louis replied. “None of the kids have time for theater with school.” They both fell silent, and Louis, who always had something to say, was silent, at a loss of words. Thankfully (or not?), Niall chose that moment to come running up the steps, two bags of popcorn balanced precariously on his arms.

“I swear everyone came to see the movie today,” Niall said, plopping down in the seat next to Louis. “Who’s this?”

“Hi, I’m Harry,” Harry said, smiling widely. “Mind if I take some popcorn?”

“No, not at all,” Niall replied, reaching over Louis with one of the bags. “I’m Niall, by the way.” Harry took a huge handful, spilling some onto Louis’s lap.

“Oops,” Harry said, picking several pieces off of Louis’s legs and popping them in his mouth, grinning widely the whole time. Louis was sure he knew _exactly_ what he was doing to him. And he wasn’t complaining.

“Save me some when you two are done, yeah?” Louis said, rolling his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

“Why don’t you and I share a bag, Louis, and Harry, you can have this one,” Niall said, handing the bag to Harry.

“Mate, you’ve eaten half of it, and the movie’s barely started,” Louis pointed out. “If you want, Harry and I could share a bag, and you can have one to yourself, how about that?” Louis could tell by the look on Niall’s face that he was going to give Louis absolute hell about this later, but he didn’t care about that now. Niall nodded, gladly burying a hand in his bag as the lights dimmed and the movie began.

Louis could barely focus on the movie, with Harry so close to him the whole time. Harry’s arm rested on the armrest between them, and their shoulders would brush whenever he reached for popcorn. Their hands would collide when they both reached for popcorn at the same time, which made Louis blush in the dark like a teenage girl. Actually, his whole experience with Harry had made him feel like a kid with a crush, and it was a feeling he hadn’t had in too long. Harry, on the other hand, was thoroughly engrossed in the movie, his brow furrowed and his jaw set. He was very invested in what was happening on the screen, and Louis thought that Harry was probably the kind of person to like really dumb, sappy movies that Louis normally hated. At a particularly intense scene, Harry grabbed Louis’s arm. Louis, without thinking, put his hand over Harry’s, and they stayed like that until the moment had passed. He was so cute that Louis wanted to hold his butter-covered hand and kiss his pink lips. When the screen went dark and the lights came on, Louis turned to Harry, to find him looking right at him with those mesmerizing green eyes.

“Do you want the bag?” he asked.

“What?”

“Do you want to lick the butter off the sides or can I?” Harry asked, a sheepish smile spreading across his face. Louis looked at him for a few seconds. This boy literally looked like a model, yet here he was, asking Louis if he could lick the sides of a bag of popcorn. He was a beautiful dork, and Louis wanted him to himself.

“Knock yourself out,” Louis replied, tilting his head slightly. Harry reached into the bag and brought out what was probably the last piece of popcorn.

“Open up,” Harry said, holding it up to Louis’s mouth. Louis obliged, feeling heat rush straight to his crotch area as Harry fed him the piece of popcorn. He chewed it as he watched Harry wipe the inside of the popcorn bag with practiced finesse. Harry began to lick his fingers clean, one by one, not breaking eye contact with Louis while he did so, and Louis could definitely feel his jeans tightening, unable to look away.

“Hey, uh, we should probably get going,” Niall said, and it felt like Louis felt like he’d been forcibly dragged back to the ground.

“Yeah,” Louis replied, clearing his throat. “Come on, Harold, you can’t sit here eating butter forever.” Harry smiled knowingly, continuing to lick his fingers, until Louis had to look away so he didn’t get a complete boner.

“How’d you like the movie, Harry?” Niall asked, as they made their way out of the theater

“I loved it, even better than the first one,” Harry replied.

“No, the first one was definitely better,” Niall said, and he and Harry launched into an intense debate on the subject. Louis, meanwhile, was trying to find his “don’t give a fuck” philosophy that seemed to disappear when he was around a certain curly headed boy. Louis didn’t want to waste time on things that wouldn’t work out anyway.

“Anyway, we should definitely stay in touch,” Harry’s lovely voice interrupted Louis’s thoughts. “What do you say, Louis?”

“Maybe,” Louis said airily. “Since Niall likes you, I don’t think I have a choice.”

“Very true,” Niall agreed. “Actually, if you’re not busy, you could join us for some beers today, yeah?” Louis glared at Niall, who is grinning like he’s won the lottery.

“I’d love to, but I’ve got a job interview today,” Harry said, genuinely apologetic. “Maybe tomorrow?”

 “Sounds good,” Niall said. They exchanged phone numbers.

“I’d better get going,” Harry said. “Thanks, Niall. See you later, Lou!” He waves as he runs into the rain to catch a taxi.

“ _Lou_ , he said,” Niall muttered. Louis felt a tingly warm sensation spreading through his whole body.

“Fuck off,” Louis said, but his heart wasn’t in it. Maybe it was okay to give a fuck sometimes.


End file.
